


Science disproves faerytales but what I wanted was a faerytale

by Tooqueerforaclevername



Category: MCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bisexual Bruce, Bisexual Loki (Marvel), Bisexual Tony Stark, F/M, Gay Steve Rogers, Genderfluid Loki (Marvel), Loki was not evil, M/M, Thor (Marvel) is a Good Bro, gammafrost - Freeform, timeline: canon up to Loki showing up in Tony's Tower where he is offered a drink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 15:05:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14167518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tooqueerforaclevername/pseuds/Tooqueerforaclevername
Summary: Bruce Banner thought he was in love with Natasha. Instead, he realizes both he and the other guy are wanting Loki. But Loki is invading New York City...isn't he?





	Science disproves faerytales but what I wanted was a faerytale

Tony stood in his tower, looking at Loki. Loki seemed to be checking out his tower with an eye of an artist curious. Tony poured a drink and kept watching. Loki looked at his staff with an odd look. Tony walked to the other side of his bar and leaned back on it.

“ Now what, Loki? You got out. What's the plan?” Tony asked.  
“Now? We plan a resistance” Loki said  
“What? Why? You want to win. I'm so lost” Tony says.  
“ I don't have long before the master comes back for his pet. I don't trust S.H.E.I.L.D with this stone. To snap Clint back, knock him out cold. He'll be pissed but he'll be free. Thor..well..Thor needs direction or he just swings at everything. Also, Steve has shit taste, this is far from an eye sore” Loki says.

Tony blinks, that was the most he heard Loki ever speak in one burst. He quickly took notes however. Loki turned to the other Avengers who had showed up. 

“This is what you told him, Tony? If he ever needed help to go to your tower?” Steve asks.  
“Yep! It's so tall, I knew Loki couldn't get himself lost” Tony said, grinning.  
“Why aren't we attacking him?” Steve asks.  
“ Because Loki is on our side and is explaining how to fix this mess” Tony says  
“Wait..seriously?” Steve says  
“Yep. You still with us, Lokes?” Tony says.  
“ For now. I can feel him searching for the back door. It's not the most pleasant feeling in the world..” Loki says.

Bruce sits on the couch, head spinning. He looked back on how Loki fought and it makes sense to him. He watches as Steve and Natasha catch Thor up as Tony helps Loki control his breathing. He had once thought his heart racing was Natasha, but now his eyes trailed down Loki and he felt it again. He had repressed being bisexual his whole life, then being the Hulk, he dreaded hurting anyone.

“That's your plan? Force a scientist, against his will, to become a mass murder?” Loki says to Natasha  
“ The Hulk can end this” She defends  
“He's not a weapon! He has cut himself off from the whole world for a reason. You want Clint back, great. Bruce isn't consenting however.” Loki spats  
“The Hulk is a weapon,Loki, and we have no choice,” She says.  
“I'm right here. I'm not a weapon, I am not consenting. For the alien God thingy over there to get it but not you is tragic. Look, me and the other guy will get Clint back because we both know I'm the only one who can. But don't take it as consent. I'm just aware of the odds.” Bruce says.

Loki sighed. He understood but he didn't like it. Loki took the drink. Thor eyed him, Loki always refused to drink. Loki didn't know when he had stopped putting up his walls, the glass slipped from his hand to the floor. The others turn to see his green eyes are once again a cruel ice blue. Before Thor can even move, Bruce lets the Hulk out. Loki steps towards him to attack, Hulk graps Loki's cloak and slams him repeatedly on the floor. Hulk then sits on the floor beside Loki. 

The others stare and watch. Thor falls back onto the couch. Loki wasn't moving, his little brother didn't even seem to be breathing. All his rage at Loki was gone, all that filled him inside was broken glass. He didn't hear himself but Tony did. Tony sat beside him, rubbing his back as Thor cried over Loki. Loki slowly opened his eyes back up. Jarvis states Loki's eyes are green. Everyone sighs in relief.

Loki slowly sits back up. The Hulk brushes the dust off of Loki's leathers with gentleness others thought he couldn't have. Loki tries to get the awareness back in their body. Thor sits beside Loki, his face still soaked in tears.

“Brother..?” Thor asks.  
“I'm okay, Brother. Just...dizzy and abit light headed...” Loki says.  
“Hulk didn't want to, Hulk likes Norse boy” Hulk says.  
“I know, It's okay” Loki says.

Loki puts his hands on the floor and green light spreads out to the whole city. Steve runs to the windows and sees the city repairing. Thor puts his arm around Loki to keep him steady. Tony stares in awe of what Loki could do when he wanted to. Hulk paces, worried about Loki. Loki falls back into Thor's arms after the magick fixes the city. Hulk watches as Thor picks his brother up into his arms.

“ Now we get back Clint, shut the portal down, get some good food” Tony says.  
“Pretty much” Steve says.

Hulk watches as they re-suite up and get their weapons ready. Hulk looks back at Loki as Thor lays him on the couch. He had agreed to fight but now he just wanted to be by Loki's side. He and Bruce both were drawn to Loki. He brushed some of Loki's hair off his face. Tony notices and smiles at him. 

They head out with Jarvis watching over Loki as he recovers. Clint, as much as he is thrilled to be snapped awoke, rejects Loki. He walks along side them, threatening to kill Loki as soon as this battle is over. Thor shoves him into a building, enraged at him for how he is speaking of his little brother. Clint glares at him and looks to Steve to side with him. Steve shakes his head and pairs up with Thor to start clearing the streets.

Tony sees the portal and grips the missile to shove it though the portal. As he steps up, Loki stands beside him. Loki looks weak and tired but ever the prince he was trained to be.

“ You got a better plan?” Tony says  
“ I do” Loki says  
“ I like mine” Tony says  
“Nobody should ever step into the void, it's a horror I wish on nobody...” Loki says.

Tony blinks and as he turns, Loki shifts to a huge falcon. Loki takes the missile from him and flies back into the void after everything. Tony screams at Loki to turn back, that it's not worth his life. Loki slips into the other side. Tony starts to panic as time passes and he sees nothing of Loki. Hulk walks over and points. Tony nods and stares at the ground. It was his mission, not Loki's.

Loki never came back as the portal shut behind him. Thor just goes silent and walks away. Hulk returns to Bruce and Bruce sits in his garden floor,silent too broken to try. Steve tries to make the three of them feel better. Clint and Natasha clink glasses together over Loki's death.

In the six months of clean up, Bruce walks though a light snow storm to a book store. He knew he couldn't stay forever in the tower. Thor stopped trying, Tony lost Pepper due to his mourning Loki and his never ending guilt. Steve tried and the three loved him for it. Clint got tired of watching and moved out of the tower and back to S.H.E.I.L.D with Natasha.

Bruce stops and looks at a teen-looking girl with black hair and too green eyes stands infront of him. Snow lightly falling into her night-black hair. His heart sunk, she reminded him of Loki in everyway.

“Bruce” She says to him  
“ How do you know me?” he asks  
“ It's only been six months plus your photo is on every Avengers poster now” She says.  
“Loki..?” he asks, scared of the answer  
“ When I was a teenager, I realized I was genderfluid. So I taught myself how to shift my body to match my gender. I've really missed you, my brother as well.” Loki says.  
“Where have you been? We thought you had died...” Bruce says.  
“I did but I'm unable to stay dead. I have the gift to reincarnate. Chaos can't die after all, we just take new forms. I was too weak to come back right away but today is special.” Loki explains.  
“Why?” Bruce asks.  
“Dec 21, it's my birthday” Loki says.

Bruce fills the gap between them and holds Loki tightly in his arms, tears running down his face. Loki blushes shyly at the hug. Bruce takes a photo of them together, a few books in Loki's arms from the book store. Tony hears Thor's loud shout and runs to him. Thor is sobbing as he turns the lap to Tony. Tony sees the photo with the line “Loki reborn”. Tony yells to Steve. Steve runs over and is thrilled.

Loki barely steps into the tower before Thor is bear hugging her. Loki laughs at her brother and pats him on the back. Thor uses the towel to brush the snow from her black hair and shoulders.

“Will you be staying now, Loki?” Thor asks.  
“Yes, I rather like it here and I wish to be with Bruce” Loki says.  
“You are in love, Sister?” Thor asks.  
“Yes” Loki says as Bruce slips his hand into her's.

Thor is thrilled. Tony hugs Loki, scared if he blinks, Loki will be back in that void. Loki hugs him back. Steve makes warm drinks for everyone as Loki curls up in Bruce's lap.

“Should we update Loki?” Steve asks  
“ I think so” Thor says.  
“About what, Brother?” Loki asks.  
“ Me, Tony and Steve are dating..each other” Thor says, abit worried.  
“They treat you better than Sif and Jane?” Loki asks.  
“Yes, much better” Thor says, beaming at his lovers.  
“Good. Of our parents...?” Loki says.  
“ Odin...has disowned you...Mother has tried to over rule him..but...” Thor says.  
“ I see, so I am a free bird then. I think I shall roost here then” Loki says.

Loki washes up for the night after a night of catching up. Loki sits on Thor's bed as she waits for Thor to be done with his turn. Thor smiles at his sibling as he walks over, drying his hair.

“Do you not wish to sleep alone, Sister?” Thor asks.  
“ Not really but that's not the only reason I am here” Loki says.  
“Is something the matter?” Thor says.  
“Yes and no. I wish to fully be me and I don't wish to wait for the right moment. I'm tired of faking it though life. Now that Odin has washed his hands of me, I am feeling..bold” Loki says.  
“ Of course, Sister” Thor says.  
“ I'm bisexual” Loki starts.  
“ Knew since you were 5 years old, Loki” Thor says.  
“ I'm Asexual” Loki adds  
“ Ah, didn't know that one. But that's okay” Thor says.  
“ I'm genderfluid” Loki says.  
“ Noticed since you were a teen. So if thats it, I only failed to notice one trait. I'm only a semi-sucky brother” Thor says.

Loki shakes her head with a smile and lays down on Thor's chest, just like she used to as a small child fleeing thunderstorms or a nightmare. Thor wraps his arms around her. He was thrilled it was all over and that Loki had found love in the process. This was better than any crown his father could offer him to. This was worth it all.


End file.
